Rise of a Queen
by Hikari Nova
Summary: A Ritual by Lily Potter to protect her daughter causes ripples along the timeline changing the events that follow Andromeda Potter {Fem Harry} and how she changes the fight against the Goa'uld and maybe later the Wraith. On Hiatus due to lack of muse for anything stargate right now
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you all enjoy this fic**_

 _ **and as always I do not own Harry Potter or the Stargate series...Even though I wish I did**_

Lily Potter nee Evans looked over the runic array one last time and nodded to herself it was something she had spent the last 4 months creating just to give her daughter her little rose the best possible chance to survive should she and James die, the reason for all this is due to her increasing suspicion that there was something not so benevolent in the seemingly kind eyes of her old headmaster as he looked at her daughter, sadly she didn't know how right she was as less then a week later on Halloween of 1981 both she and her husband was killed and her daughter survived how ever the runic array was a ritual created by Lily to give her daughter the best possible chance to survive in the worst case of her and James's wills being ignored yet even Lily didn't know how far reaching her runic array's design truly worked.  
 **{Line Break/Time Skip}**  
17 year old Andromeda Rose Potter sighed a month ago she had finally killed Voldemort and ended the needless second blood war, how ever Andromeda sighed as she got everything packed up as she prepared to leave the wizarding world and even earth as you see the array her mother used had the unexpected effect of her DNA becoming 33% Wraith, 33% Alterran, and 34% human though the array had also given her a genetic memory of the Wraith and Alterran parts of her DNA.

Andromeda ran a hand through her pale red hair and smiled at the Wraith Hive Ship she had managed to grow using a mix of her Alterran and Wraith knowledge giving the large ship a Alterran cloak along with making it a lot more energy efficient then the ships of her Pegasus sisters and brothers.

 **{Flashback Andromeda age 13}**

Andromeda stared at the letter she had just received from Gringotts and sighed before she made her way out of her aunt and uncles house and down the street a ways before summoning the knightbus to take her to the leaky cauldron as it seemed she was able to claim her inheritance from her parents now that she was 13 and she would have to visit them today on her birthday else she would have to wait till she came of age at 17.

The trip by knightbus was as always sick inducing and made her wonder if wizards and witches that are raised in the wizarding world are dropped repeatedly on their heads as children though from the tales Neville a Griffondore spoke of his great uncle it was a very likely possibility.

 **{Line Break}**

"Hello Griphook" Andromeda says cheerfully at the goblin that had taken her to her vault when she was 11 getting a startled look from the goblin he managed to compose himself.

"What can I do for you today Miss Potter?" Griphook asks while eyeing the next pile of gems for him to sort and weigh was located.

"I'm here to claim my inheritance Griphook could you help me with that?" Andromeda asks as she widens her eyes slightly in a hopeful way getting a grunt in respond from the goblin.

"Follow me to the Potter Account manager he'll do the inheritance test that'll tell you everything you need to know along with any ladyships you can claim besides being Lady Potter" Griphook says as he leads her through the maze of hallways that made up gringotts before stopping at a pair of large oak doors that had **Account Manager, Potter, Black, Bones, Greengrass** on it and knocked 3 times before getting a response and entering the office before coming out 5 minutes later.

"The potter account manager BoneClaw will see you now Miss Potter" Griphook says as he allows the young witch to enter.

 **{Flashback end}**

Andromeda had found out many things that day she still had the Inheritance test results in her trunk though the results will be going up on her wall in her room on her hiveship soon as she starts her new adventure among the stars as she really didn't have the patience to deal with the aftermath of her defeat of the halfblood son of a squib and muggle with daddy issues called tom riddle A.K.A Voldemort as Wizarding Britain laws had more holes in it then swish cheese and she kids you not as there's at least 5 loops holes for every single wizarding Britain law heck she didn't even know why some of the laws even was made or passed as they had so many loopholes that they didn't even work.

 **{Line Break}**

 **Andromeda's Inheritance Test**

 **Name: Andromeda Rose Potter-Black**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: 34% Human, 33% Wraith, 33% Alterran**

 **Status: Pureblood, Wraith Queen**

 **Family: Lillian Rose Potter Nee Evans {Mother: Deceased}**

 **James Charles Potter {Father: Deceased}**

 **Petunia Violet Dursley nee Evans {Aunt, Squib}**

 **Dudley Dursley {Cousin, Squib}**

 **Sirius Orion Black {Godfather, Cousin, Imprisoned: Awaiting Trial}**

 **Alice Longbottom nee MacKinnon {Godmother, long term care ward}**

 **Titles:**

 **Lady Potter {Blood}**

 **Lady Black {Blood, Magic}**

 **Lady Gaunt {Conquest}**

 **Lady Slytherin {Conquest}**

 **Lady Le-fey {Blood, Magic}**

 **Wraith Hive Queen**

 **Abilities:**

 **Genetic Knowledge: Altteran, Wraith**

 **Paseltounge**

 **Life Force Feeding: Wraith**

 **Life Force Healing: Wraith**

 **Telepathy: Wraith**

 **Touch Healing: Alterran**

 **{Line Break}**

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the fic's first chapter and I hope to get a better name for the fic soon so PM your ideas if you got any.**_

 _ **Edit: a reviewer pointed out I forgot the Telepathy of the wraith in her abilities so that's fixed.**_

 _ **Also if you don't like it please ether hit the back button or close the tab as there is no need to flame writers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**To the guest reviewer who asked about where Andromeda got the land for her hive grow at simple my theory and i'm using it in this fic is that the wizards use Space expansion charms on specially warded land like that's used for the allies in the middle of London and platform 9 3/4 and reverse space expansion charms for things like the Hogwarts express tracks seeing as the tracks literally cut trough London and who knows how many other cities and towns so Andromeda simply paid the goblins to ward a forest meadow for her needs to be one and a half times larger then a hive for her to grow it in and before anyone complains about tech not working around magic I call BS as we all know how backwards the BWW is and they do have things like cars that work with magic so that in itself proves tech and magic works fine it more then likely just needs EMP shielding of some sort.**_

 _ **{Chapter 2 start}**_

"So this is what you've been doing the past couple of years?" asks one Sirius Black as he walks up to Andromeda who only nods at her godfather.

"Yes it's actually just finished growing yesterday" Andromeda says softly as she smiled at her godfather who she had nearly lost during the early part of the 2nd British blood war and she says that mockingly because she had found out that the rest of the wizarding world seem to find the English wizards and witches a joke due to labeling most spells, rituals and potions as dark, along with the very poor teaching standard of Hogwarts and the rampant bias towards the so called pure-bloods who are just inbred fools.

"Well...it's certainly very big" Sirius says to his goddaughter who just smiles before entering the hive ship with Andromeda as they goes about using magic to turn some of the rooms into green houses to grow food and herbs.

"hopefully we'll have parts of the ship being converted into greenhouses done within the week due to the size of the hiveship itself" Andromeda says happily as it'll mean she'll be able to get away from the hypocrites in the British Wizarding World who have been trying to label her the next dark lady because she used so called dark spells to kill Voldemort when they was in fact grey spells also called combat magic by the rest of the wizarding world annoyed her to no end.

Now one might be asking how her godfather is alive right? well it's simple during the battle in the Department of Mysteries she made sure to keep track of her friends and the order and it was a good thing to as when she saw her godfather standing near the Veil of Death while dueling his deranged and insane cousin Bellatrix she used a overpowered summoning charm on him and just in time to, because if she had been any slower her godfather would've been sent backwards into the veil due to a banshing charm that was aimed at him, though it was also because of this her godfather finally got his long overdue trial despite dumbledores protests that he leave before the DMLE officials arrive something that had ended up making her very suspicious of her old headmaster.

 **{Time Skip: the next day}**

"All the food onboard and in their storage areas Hermione?" Andromeda asks her best friend who looks up from her checkboard and nods.

"All the food supplies are loaded into storage along with seeds to be planted, honestly though Andy it's just going to be me you and the mutt you call a godfather on this...ship of yours" Hermione says with a sigh 7 years of being Andromeda's friend had changed the former bossy know-it-all that she had been when they first met.

"True but I told you that there's more then just earth with civilizations on them not to mention all the planets the Alterrans terraformed into M-Class so who knows what has evolved in all the time since they left earth for Pegasus seeing as when they returned 10,000 years ago most ether ascended or mingled with the primitive humans that evolved after they left" Andromeda says with a smile at the thought of new races all the while hoping that they don't run into anything hostile like her Pegasus wraith bother and sisters.

"Whatever Andy with your luck you'll piss off someone or something within minutes of meeting them" Hermione says with a sigh of exasperation while Andromeda rubs the back of her head in a sheepish manner at how she pissed fudge off by pointing out flaws to his actions.

"How was i supposed to know that someone who is in politics had such a thin skin?" Andromeda says with a shrug as really how cold she know that the then minister of magic had such a thin skin that he was both pissed and crying like a baby at the same time?

"Sometimes I worry about you Andy" Hermione says while giving her best friend a flat stare only to get a smile in return.

"Come now Mia you know how I am and you seem to keep me out of trouble when you're around" Andromeda says with a bright smile that cause Hermione to smile softly at her long time friend before they started going over everything that'll be needed for their trip into the stars including the few goblin clans and other magical races and muggle born or as Andromeda called them first bloods or first gens that had decided to join Andromeda mostly those that lived in England due to the laws passed during Voldemort's reign , that was still in effect and would takes years if not decades to remove.

 **{Line Break}**

 _ **Please note I had intended for this chapter to be longer but due to issues with the power company not getting the last 5 months payments from the bank my power will be cut within the next few days until the back pay is paid off :(**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I've had a reviewer talk about the genetic memory being only for the Goa'uld but our DNA holds the very Genetic memory of our race right be to the start of it and Andromeda's magic just tapped into it instead of evolving to use it like the Goa'uld did so I hope this helps ease any confusion.**

 **{Break}**

"The cloak is active, all environmental wards are active along with the space expansion charms" Hermione says to Andromeda who smiles happily though the Cloaking Device used a lot of energy to cloak a ship the size of her Hiveship but she was only planning on using it until they was near mars before de-cloaking and using the Hyper-drive to leave earths solar system to find their own planet to claim as their own so that they can grow without the pure-blood idiots limiting her or the people and magical beings that chose to follow her to a new planet.

"Prepare to launch the ship and head to the 1st of our target stars for possible planets we can claim for our own" Andromeda says as she sits in the commanders chair on the bridge instead of the using the Throne in the queens chamber that grew in the center of the Hiveship as the bridge crew went about the last checks before the Hiveship launched from where it had been birthed at and rose into the sky before it started heading towards mars.

"Everything is working fine Andromeda so why don't you leave the bridge to me and take a break as I know that you've been over exerting yourself once again" Hermione says as she looks at Andromeda who was her best friend and sister in all but blood with her hands resting on her hips.

Andromeda could only laugh softly at her sister in all but blood before nodding at her.

"I'll be resting in my chamber wake me when we find a planet that'll suit our needs or something happens like running into a hostile race" Andromeda says before she stands up and gives Hermione a nod before heading towards the Queen's chamber so she could rest.

 **{Time Skip: 3 Week later}**

Andromeda stared at the remains of a gaudy looking pyramid ship belonging to some human looking being with glowing eyes and a echoing voice claiming to be a god and demanding her to surrender to him before Andromeda had it destroyed.

"This 'Goa'uld' is a fool don't you think Hermione?" Andromeda asks her friend who only sighs and nods.

"I noticed the writing in the background behind this 'Goa'uld' and it's very close to ancient Egyptian meaning at some point they ether influenced ancient Egypt or was influenced by it" Hermione says not exactly happy with her friends choice to destroy the pyramid shaped ship but the 'goa'uld' had threated them and Andromeda didn't take threats to those under her protection lightly and right now that meant those on the hiveship.

"We'll land on this planet and claim it for ourselves and we should help the humans our sensors are picking up anyways if only to defend them from other threats like more of these 'Goa'uld' things" Andromeda says as she walks over to the navigation controls to start the hiveship's decent towards the planet as while normally another would be at the controls she was personally taking the ship down due to her connection to the hiveship, they would also need to build more technological ships for the rest of the beings and humans on the hiveship as well while she tried to figure out a way to let others connect better with a Wraith Ship without having Wraith DNA in them like she does some she knew would take years to figure out.

 **{Line Break}**

 **Okay i'm ending this chapter here mostly due to writers block I'm also letting my readers know that if you've not noticed yet I have another HP/SG1 fic out that you might enjoy as well**


End file.
